Surtur
Alien Powers Mutant Powers Godly Strength: The mutant is able to pick up 5 tons or 10,000 pounds with ease. The mutant may throw this weight as a bonus action (300/600). Gives a passive Health of 26. Optimal Durability: Increases Vitality by +4. Pyrokinesis You gain the following spells at the required level and may use them at will: Burn Baby Burn At Level 1, you gain half of what you roll for health per level-up (round to 1) but are able to attack twice per turn. You are resistant to fire damage. Pyromaniac By Level 3, your fire attacks deal up to half your character level (round down) in extra damage. If half of your player level exceeds that of the target you cause them to Flee. Ring of Fire At Level 6 as a bonus action, you may send out a shock-wave of flame that deals 2d12 Fire damage. Hunk o' Burnin' Flame At level 9, you are able to propel yourself in the air with pure flames. You may go a maximum of 60 feet before going towards the ground. On impact, you deal 3d12 Fire damage to all within a 20 foot radius of you and take only half damage from falling. Forged in Fire You are now immune to fire. When you are hit with a fire spell, you are instead coated in flames. When you deal a melee attack, you may choose to send out a 30 foot beam of fire that deals 1d12 Fire damage. Abilities Fighting Style At first level, choose one of the following options. * Great Weapon Fighting: When you roll a 1 or 2 on a damage die for an attack you make with a melee that you are wielding with two hands, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll, even if the new roll is a 1 or a 2. The weapon must have the two-handed or versatile property for you to gain this benefit. Second Wind At first level, on your turn, you can use a bonus action to regain hit points equal to 1d10 + your fighter level. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Action Surge Starting at second level, on your turn, you can take one additional action on top of your regular action and a possible bonus action. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Starting at 17th level, you can use it twice before a rest, but only once on the same turn. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. The number of attacks increases to three when you reach 11th level in this class and to four when you reach 20th level in this class. Know Your Enemy Starting at 7th level, if you spend 1 minute observing or interacting with another creature outside of combat, you can learn certain information about its capabilities compared to your own. The DM tells you if the creature is your equal, superior, or inferior in regard to two of the following characteristics of your choice: * Health score * Dexterity score * Armor Class * Current hit points * Vitality * Total class levels (if any) * Fighter class levels (if any) Indomitable Beginning at 9th level, you can reroll a saving throw that you fail. If you do so, you must use the new roll, and you can't use this feature again until you finish a long rest. You can use this feature twice between long rests starting at 13th level and three times between long rests starting at 17th level. Warrior Improved Critical Starting at 3rd level, your attacks score a critical hit on a roll of 19 or 20. Remarkable Athlete Starting at 7th level, you can add half your proficiency bonus (round up) to any Health or Dexterity check you make that doesn't already use your proficiency bonus. In addition, when you make a running long jump, the distance you can cover increases by a number of feet equal to your Health modifier. Additional Fighting Style At 10th level, you can choose a second option from the Fighting Style class feature. Superior Critical Starting at 15th level, your attacks score a critical hit on a roll of 18-20. Anger of a Gentle Soul At 17th level, if you see a creature reduce another creature to 0 hit points, you can use your reaction to grant yourself a bonus to all damage rolls against the aggressor until the end of your next turn. The bonus equals your fighter level. Once you use this ability, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Equipment * Sword of Surtur * Crown of Muspelheim Category:Characters Category:Villains